Reveille: El Llamado Ineludible, Bleach RPG
by Nienna
Summary: La victoria obtenida en la guerra contra el ex capitán de la Quinta División sumió a Karakura y a Soul Society en una paz que todos creyeron duradera.  Pronto descubrirían su error. Aclaraciones importantes adentro.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Estrictamente hablando, este no es un fanfic, sino un post que forma parte de un RPG de Bleach que abrí hace poco. Hasta el momento solo escribimos mi hermana y yo, así que iré publicando los posts y lo seguiré haciendo si futuros miembros están de acuerdo con ello. Quedan muchos personajes disponibles y nos hace falta gente para que sea más divertido, así que si les llama la atención pueden encontrar la dirección en mi profile. La orientación del RPG es aventura, comedia (algo que en sí sigue al canon) y romance (incluido shounen-ai). Como no podía escoger tres géneros (aventura, comedia y romance), he dejado la historia como General aquí.

Lo escrito a continuación está narrado desde el punto de vista de Ishida Uryû.

* * *

Dos meses y un día. Las horas y minutos, me rehusaba a contarlos. Aunque en el fondo de mi mente la cifra ya estaba más que patente. Yo solo me esforzaba por ignorarla, como ignoro muchas cosas. Qué más daba una más.

Qué más daba si Kurosaki llevaba dos meses, un día, diez horas y cuatro minutos sin dirigirme más que las palabras más indispensables.

¿Por qué? He tenido bastante tiempo para meditar al respecto, si bien el asunto no requiere absolutamente nada de profundización ni deducciones brillantes.

Se siente culpable por lo pasó en Hueco Mundo y aparentemente, es más sencillo limitar mi existencia en su vida a un vago recuerdo que asumir lo que sucedió.

No fue su culpa, ni la mía. Y en todo caso, gracias a Inoue-san, estoy perfectamente. Aquello no es más que un mal recuerdo que dejó una cicatriz mucho más tangible en su conciencia que en mi cuerpo, porque sé que le dolió más que a mí cuando Zangetsu me atravesó. Sin embargo, era necesario. Yo lo entendí.

Falta que él lo entienda, y ya estoy dudando si será capaz de hacerlo alguna vez. Jamás lo creí del tipo que huye.

Supongo que me equivoqué y Kurosaki se parece más a mí de lo que pensé, porque evadir es una de mis especialidades. Tanto más fácil cuando más rápido noto aquello con lo que no quiero lidiar y lo aislo. O me aislo, lo que funcione primero.

Mas esta mañana no hay escapatora para ninguno de los dos. Mientras camino hacia la escuela, recuerdo con cierta opresión su expresión al enterarse de que nos tocaba servicio juntos. ¿Será limpiar un aula junto al insoportable Ishida un martirio tan grande? ¡Se supone que somos amigos! Nakama.

Aun si no vuelve a hablarme como tal, yo estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida por él en el momento que fuera necesario. Hoy, dentro de diez años. No importa, sé que él seguirá significando lo mismo para mí.

Aun si ya no me considera más que el nerd de su clase, no importa.

Estoy acostumbrado, después de todo. La soledad y yo somos viejos conocidos.

¿Y por qué demonios hablo como si no me quedara nada más en el mundo? No lo sé. Dista de ser cierto. Tengo a mi padre, con el que no hace mucho me reconcilié. Tengo a Sado-kun y a Inoue-san. Pero, de alguna forma... siento no seré capaz de ver nada de eso sin el naranja contrastante como guía.

Qué ridiculez. O más bien, qué ridículo que soy.

- Ohayou – lo saludé, sorprendiéndome de que hubiera llegado incluso más temprano que yo. Él se sobresalta y enseguida mira a través de las ventanas del salón. Bien dicen que los ojos tienden a irse donde su dueño quiere estar. En su caso, lejos. Lejos de mí.  
- O-Ohayou.

Sentí deseos de estamparle la cabeza contra un pupitre. Me subí los lentes mientras acomodaba mis cosas en mi lugar, decidiendo que cualquier cosa era mejor que este trato forzado y breve. Lo haría enojar, si era necesario. Siempre me gustó discutir con él, tomarle el pelo. Era refrescante.

- Encárgate del pizarrón y las mesas – le ordené con tono altanero apropósito – El piso y las ventanas requieren más cuidado del que puedes poner en algo, así que los limpiaré yo.

A pesar de mis palabras duras, Kurosaki solo me miró un segundo antes de bajar la vista, asintiendo apenas. Apreté los puños con frustración al ver mi último recurso fallar estrepitosamente. No obstante, un gusto me había dado. No había pronunciado su nombre, tal como él no lo hacía cuando me hablaba. Le había devuelto lo que más me dolía, que se dirigiera a mí como a un extraño. Me había... vengado. De alguna forma.

Me acerqué a tomar la escoba para empezar a barrer, siendo lo suficientemente tonto como para que el mango se me resbalara de las manos y llamara nuevamente su atención.

Maldije por dentro. Eso no lo había hecho apropósito. La figura inconfundible de un Hollow justo atrás de Kurosaki, con una sonrisa más perturbadora que muchas que había visto antes esbozadas en esas máscaras atroces, me había distraído.

Parpadeé, notando que además del patético hecho de que la humedad relativa de mis globos oculares sobrepasaba con creces la del ambiente, el Hollow se había ido. Había sido menos de un segundo.

Tal vez simplemente lo había imaginado. No había podido percibir nada.

- ¿Ishida? - lo miré, sintiendo un extraño alivio al ser finalmente reconocido por él. Negué con la cabeza, recogí la escoba y emprendí mi tarea en silencio. Lo escuché regresar a la suya, sabiendo de sobra que de nada hubiera servido preguntarle si había sentido algo hace un momento.

Después de todo, Shinigami más poderoso o no, un Quincy seguía siendo muchísimo más rápido y eficaz en detectar la presencia de un Hollow.

†††

Al terminar las clases del día, algo seguía molestándome. Imaginación o presentimiento, decidí seguirlo. Junté todo con prisa y me fui, resolviendo que solo había una persona a la que podía consultar sobre lo que había pasado.

El único Quincy vivo, aparte de mí.

Sabía que mis mejillas estaban rubicundas como las de un niño pequeño preguntando por su padre cuando carraspeé e incómodamente pregunté a la enfermera del mostrador principal del hospital si sabía dónde podía encontrarlo. Era la primera vez que lo buscaba en su trabajo y estaba avergonzado hasta las orejas. Ni siquiera sabía si todo esto era importante y había ido a molestarlo. _Muy bien, Uryû, puntos para ti, pero ya es muy tarde para salir corriendo._

- Uryû - se dirigió a mí, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa - ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pensé en llamarlo _papá_, mas la palabra seguía atascándose testarudamente en mi garganta cada vez que nos veíamos.

- ¿Qué te ha sucedido en la mano? Déjame ver - mientras la tomaba entre las suyas, caí por primera vez en la cuenta de una marca oscura en el dorso que no era, no era un simple hematoma - Ven, hablemos en mi oficina.

Tomó mi brazo con firmeza y retomó el paso. Me dejé llevar por él por unos metros, completamente ausente de lo que pasaba. No podía explicarlo, pero de pronto tenía miedo. Pánico. Un terror indescriptible que apretaba mi pecho y me impedía respirar bien.

Observé mi mano por última vez antes de comprender y comenzar a correr, deshaciéndome del agarre de Ryûken. No vacilé un instante en usar hirenkyaku, no podía permitírmelo. Había tardado demasiado en darme cuenta de lo que sucedía y ahora todos, especialmente Kurosaki, podían estar en peligro.

Me apresuré, usando su reiatsu como brújula. Al tiempo que corría, mi desesperación aumentaba. Si apenas había sido capaz de ver por una milésima de segundo a un solo Hollow, ¿cómo podría impedir que lo atacaran a muerte? ¿Cómo podría avisarle? ¡Ya no podía sentirlos aparecer! Algo más que escalofriante había pasado con ellos.

Entonces lo supe. Solo había una manera. Concentraría mi reiatsu únicamente en mi percepción y si no bastaba, estaba más que dispuesto a comenzar a lanzar flechas allí donde quiera que no hubiera humano ocupando el espacio.

Pero no fue necesario. Los vi. Eran un verdadero enjambre, acercándose rápidamente al grupo de Kurosaki y sus amigos, sentados en círculo a la sombra de un árbol, riéndose. Completamente ignorantes de lo que se les venía encima.

El blanco era él. Si me quedaba alguna duda el verlos comenzar a formar Zeros directamente hacia Kurosaki se la llevó.

Armé mi arco lo más rápido que pude luego de memorizar cada una de sus posiciones. Entonces, disparé. Las siluetas oscuras solo se hicieron visibles al ser destruidas por mis flechas.

- ¡P-Pero qué carajo! - poniéndose de pie de un salto, alerta tarde, Kurosaki me observó perplejo - ¿Qué diablos fue eso?  
- Hollows - señaló Sado con obviedad. Esbocé una sonrisa torcida.  
- ¡Rukia! ¡Esta porquería de nuevo no sirve! - sacando el aparato que usaban para localizarlos y prácticamente restregándoselo en la cara, continuó enfadado - ¡No me digas que Urahara-san te lo vendió barato! ¡Seguro es de segunda mano!  
- Bueno, Ichigo, cálmate - respondió Kuchiki, como si no fuera nada grave - Tenía que ahorrar, ¿sabes? Un salario de Shinigami no es mucho aquí. Y me compré un vestido muy bonito que-  
- ¿Y a mí qué mierda me importa tu jodido vestido? ¡Casi nos matan!  
- ¡¿Hubieras preferido que siguiera robándole ropa a tus hermanas?  
- ¡Pero si todavía lo haces!  
- Bueno-  
- Maldito Quincy - escuché a una voz rasposa pronunciar con desdén, demasiado cerca de mi oído. Al menos, no había sido el único, considerando que Kuchiki se había callado al mismo tiempo - Arruinaste todo.

No pude moverme. De haber podido, no hubiera servido. Las garras del Hollow solo fueron visibles al atravesarme. Creí oír gritos, era difícil decir de quién. Quizá míos.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Chad's POV. Lugar, clínica Kurosaki.

* * *

Mareo, mareo.

Ichigo no ha parado de dar vueltas en círculos. No hace caso a mis intentos por animarlo, repetidas palmaditas en el hombro, intento tranquilizarlo. Pero sigue dando vueltas. Intento darle otra, pero no puedo atinarle. Me desanimo un poco. Ni me mira, pero tiene cosas más importantes que pensar.

Fui por un vaso de agua, oigo discutir a los padres de Ichigo e Ishida. Me acerco un poco más caminando para el costado como un cangrejo, tratando de escuchar sobre la condición de nuestro amigo.

- Sado-kun. ¿Qué haces? - me sobresalté. Inoue-san me sorprendió, le alcancé el vaso de agua - ¿Cómo se encuentra Ishida?  
- Necesita descansar - dijo mirando al suelo - Sado-kun si… - no es necesario que complete la frase "_si vuelven a atacar…"._  
- Volvamos, no te preocupes.

Yo me aseguraré de eso, antes de dejar morir a unos de mis amigos, miro mi puño izquierdo, _moriré primero. _

El ambiente es tenso, lo único que rompe el silencio es Kuchiki tratando de contactar con Soul Society.

- No funciona, necesito ir a la tienda de Urahara ahora. ¡Ichigo, acompáñame! – pidiéndoselo con los buenos modos de siempre, Kuchiki lo miró y le pisó el pie. Al parecer lo regresó a la realidad, un pisotón era lo que necesitaba - Vamos, deja de pasearte como león enjaulado, ¡necesitamos contactar con Soul Society y averiguar qué pasa!  
- Te pasa por comprar cosas de segunda mano - le recriminó con dureza Ichigo - Si quieres ir a reclamarle ve sola, yo me quedo. Igual con lo tacaño que es no te devolverá nada.  
- Kuchiki-san no deberías ir sola, qué pasa si…  
- En ese caso ninguno podría salir de acá y sería exactamente lo mismo que vaya sola o acompañada - señaló Ichigo con la misma exasperación. Me repetí que debería hablar con él a solas más tarde.  
- Hay alguien clavado que aunque sirviera igual no me acompañaría, si pudiéramos contactar…  
- No serviría de mucho.

Empezaron a discutir, también como siempre. De repente, me vino algo a la mente.

- Ichigo – lo llamé, recordé algo muy útil.  
- ¿Chad, qué pasa? – preguntó, dejando de gritar.  
- Tengo un plan – anuncié - Para defendernos solo tenemos que - un momento de expectación en los ojos de mis nakama - dar golpes hasta pegar con algo y ahí sabremos donde están.  
- ¡Eso es imposible! – exclamó Kuchiki enseguida. Pero yo dudaba que hubiera algo más que se pudiera hacer. Peor era nada.  
- No, cuando no podía ver Hollows, ¿recuerdas que les pegaba y así sabía dónde estaban?  
- Chad amigo, no creo que eso funcione - digo Ichigo, al menos sonrió un poco - Pero gracias.  
- ¡Igual iré a la tienda de Urahara! Si no podemos contactar esta situación se extenderá - Kuchiki abrió la puerta. Justo afuera había un gato negro con un celular en la boca que pasó bamboleándose hasta el sillón donde soltó el celular.  
- Miau, deberías tener más cuidado, un poco más y me quedo sin bigotes – dijo. Oh. No era exactamente un gato.  
- Yoruichi. ¿Tienes idea de lo que está pasando?  
- Iba por el parque cuando los vi, o más bien no los vi, cuando comenzaron a hablar me fui a buscar a Urahara para contactar a Soul Society pero al parecer me perdí como Ishida fue herido.  
- Un Hollow vino por la espalda, y le hirió justo en el momento en que su padre le disparó con el mismo método que usó Ishida. Está arriba hablando con mi pa… ¡AHH! ¿¡Podrías avisar al menos! ¡Ponte algo de ropa! - fue lo que escuché antes de mirar a Yoruichi-san en su forma real.

Volteé la cabeza. No es de caballeros mirar a una dama así aunque mis ojos intentan volver a mirar obstinadamente.

- ¿Ichigo, qué fue ese ruido? Buenas tardes, Yoruichi - dijo el señor Kurosaki, como si trajera galletas.  
- ¿¡Cómo que buenas tardes! ¡Dile algo! - la aludida se paró para saludar y sus… uhmm, no debería pero igual estoy mirando… pechos revotaron - ¡Que se ponga algo de ropa! - Ichigo seguía tapándose los ojos.  
- Ichigo, no tiene nada de malo desear ver a una mujer tan hermosa - al mirarlo su padre se sorprende porque Ichigo no le estaba mirando sus _¡verdaderamente grandes pechos!_  
- Yo tengo algo de dignidad no como tú, viejo verde — le grito apuntándole con el dedo.  
- ¡Tiempo fuera! Ella tiene mi misma edad… y… hijo, no la estás mirando.  
- ¡Claro que no!

_1-__Matsumoto._

_2-__Yoruichi._

_3-__Inoue._

¡Oh! Mi abuelo estaría orgulloso, ese ranking fue muy de macho… eso no quiere decir que sea bueno. Oh, cierto los estoy mirando. ¡Aparta los ojos!

_- _No la estás mirando, ¿¡te sucede algo! - de repente se fue al enorme retrato de su esposa - Masaki, ¡nooo! Te dije que si lo mimabas demasiado iba a suceder esto, es un hecho probado científicamente. Querida… nuestro hijo es gay. _  
- _Ahora sí que sellaste tu muerte, viejo - dijo tirándosele encima, hablando de peleas rápidas solo sus manos y piernas se distinguieron entre la nube de humo que generaron._  
- _No es por interrumpir, pero deberías tener un poco más de decencia. Tus hijas están por llegar - comentó el padre de Ishida. El señor Kurosaki levantó una mano desde el suelo y salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Se oyeron ruidos de cajones._  
- ¿_Le molestaría ponerse esto? - dijo extendiendo una camisa de hombre, seguramente suya. Yoruichi se la puso. Creo que hubieran sido más útiles una bragas._  
- _¡Rukia, toma! - dijo extendiéndole el comunicador - es nuevo, puedes pagarlo en cuotas.

Me pregunto cuánto es el sueldo de un Shinigami. No debe ser demasiado, a causa de la cara de terror de nuestra amiga.

- Bueno, empecemos… - dijo marcando.

_Departamento de relaciones con el mundo humano provisorio. En estos momentos todos nuestros operadores están ocupados. Por favor manténgase en línea y será atendido a la brevedad._

- ¡Shuuhei, sé que estás ahí contesta! – gritó al aparato, había puesto el parlante al celular.  
- ¿Rukia? Digo, Departamento de relaciones con el Mundo Humano provisorio. ¿En qué podemos servirle? – dijo el nuevo modelo.  
- Pues, déjame ver. ¡Tenemos un problema!  
- ¿Oh? ¿Un Hollow? Hace mucho que no vemos uno por aquí. Nunca pensé que los extrañaría, pero así es. Por suerte aún quedan mujeres hermosas, aunque algunas se fueron…  
- Gracias por el cumplido, Shuuhei.  
- Solo digo la verdad, Yoruichi-san.  
- ¡Paren! Esto es serio - dijo Ichigo.  
- Ah, sí. Bueno, Shuuhei, en ese caso te tengo buenas noticias. Nos tendieron una emboscada… - Kuchiki paró al oír lo que sonó como un montón de basura cayendo al suelo y alguien revolviendo entre más desperdicios.  
- Espera un segundo, uno solo - ahora se oyen hojas y como si alguien limpiara algo -Listo, últimamente no tenemos actividad acá, tanto que el salón lo usamos de bodega y de cuartel de la Asociación de Hombres Shinigami. Por cierto, Rukia, ¿podrías tratar de convencer a…?  
- La emboscada fue hecha por Hollows invisibles imposibles de detectar, y que casi nos matan.  
- Ajá. Invisibles, imposibles de detectar… ¿¡EHHH! – se aclaró la garganta nervioso – Digo, gracias por el aviso. Te contactaremos pronto - fue el precipitado final de la conversación, con ruidos de basura pisada, una puerta abierta de golpe y pasos de alguien corriendo.

Nos miramos unos a otros por varios segundos. Ichigo despegó la mirada de la puerta de la habitación de Ishida con la sonrisa que ponía cuando sabía que tenía razón. Previsoramente, Inoue y yo nos quitamos del camino de entre él y Kuchiki.

- Bueno – dijo muy campante - Eso fue muy útil.


End file.
